


Maquiagem Orlesiana

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine encontra sua namorada na frente do espelho, sua maquiagem está um desastre e já estão atrasadas. É bom que Josephine consiga fazer milagres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maquiagem Orlesiana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orlesian Makeup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764197) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho).

Estava sentada na frente do espelho pelo que já pareciam horas, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi piorar tudo. Ela estava tão ridícula quanto aquelas máscaras orlesianas tolas. Finalmente, Ellana suspirou e desistiu. Se podia ir sem um vestido formal ou uma máscara, talvez pudesse ir sem maquiagem e sem estilizar o cabelo. Não era a primeira vez que estava pintando o rosto, mas não estava muito acostumada com isso, e não conseguia entender a moda orlesiana. Estava recém começando a limpar o rosto quando ouviu a porta.

“Inquisidora, se você estiver pronta… oh” Josephine olhou horrorizada para o rosto de Ellana, chocada demais para voltar para sua educação normal.

Ellana bateu a cabeça na mesa, escondendo seu rosto entre os braços. “Eu sei, estou horrível, você não precisa me dizer.”

Josephine chegou mais perto, e colocou uma mão no ombro dela. “Não é tão ruim, você só exagerou um pouco em…”

“Tudo?” Ellana ofereceu.

Josephine sorriu. “Você é dramática demais. Tenho certeza de que isso pode ser facilmente consertado. Você precisa de alguma ajuda? Vamos nos atrasar se não saírmos logo.”

Ellana se sentou direito. “Sim, por favor! Nem entendo o que deveria estar fazendo com tudo isso.”

Josephine colocou uma cadeira ao lado da de Ellana, que se virou de modo que estivessem de frente uma para a outra. Ela pegou o pano que Ellana tinha usado, e com sua outra mão segurou o queixo de Ellana, gentilmente limpando a maquiagem. Estava impressionada com a bagunça que sua namorada conseguiu fazer com o próprio rosto. Não pela primeira vez, se perguntou se a Inquisidora e seus companheiros seriam capazes de se comportar.

“Não acredito que você consegue derrotar dragões, mas que maquiagem é um inimigo que você não consegue conquistar.”

Ellana deu de ombros. “Bull, Cassandra, e Viviene fazem a maior parte do trabalho. Além do mais, não entendo maquiagem orlesiana, todas as cores parecem erradas.”

Josephine riu. “Isso é porque estão, querida. Essa base é clara demais para a sua pele, e você está cobrindo as vallaslin. Vejamos o que temos aqui…”

Olhou para a quantidade absurda de maquiagem na penteadeira, e selecionou alguns itens que pareciam mais apropriados.

“Sabe, gosto muito mais quando você usa apelidos carinhos comigo. Talvez você devesse me chamar assim o tempo inteiro, esquece ‘Inquisidora’, nunca gostei muito de títulos.”

Josephine corou. “Fica parada agora. Não temos muito tempo.”

Ela trabalhou rápido, e obviamente tinha habilidades na área. Depois de terminar com a base, Josephine pegou um pincel fino, usando maquiagem prateada clara para destacar as vallaslin. O contraste entre a pele escura e as marcas prateadas já era lindo em um dia normal, mas de algum modo Josephine fez com que ficasse ainda melhor. Usou branco e prata para os olhos e para os lábios, criando um visual um tanto místico.

“Pronto, agora vira para o espelho para que eu possa fazer alguma coisa sobre o seu cabelo.”

“Por favor, sem pássaros vivos! Leliana me contou sobre aquele desastre da moda,” ela disse, apesar de já estar obedecendo.

Josephine riu. “Não, eu não faria isso com você. Estava pensando em uma trança simples.”

“Você é brilhante, não sei o que faria sem você. Que tal me deixar te dar um beijo de obrigada?”

“Você pode me agradecer _depois_ do baile. Agora temos que terminar aqui e correr.”

“Você vai ao menos me dar a honra de uma dança? Seria uma pena estar arrumada desse jeito e não ter uma chance de impressionar a única garota com quem me importo.”

Josephine corou. “Veremos sobre isso depois. Mas agora temos que correr.”


End file.
